Ben To The Rescue!
by Atemxyugi kfXjinx
Summary: I'm just replaying on my PRs Guardian Signs game, but adding more to it. You'll be seeing parts for when the ranger that gets captured. Like seeing what happened AFTER the gamer falls down through the air, into the unforgiving sea. Look what happens next, neh?


**~~Pony: Whew! I **_**KNOW **_**that this is gonna take a looong time to type guys. V.v**

**~~Kid Flash: I can why Pony.**

**~~Jinx: Well I know that if you get tire, I know that Kid'll make sure that he finishes for you.**

**~~Pony: Thanks guys, but that's not necessary. I'll be able to do this.**

**~~Kid Flash: Hey, where's Yugi & Atem? Dating again?**

**~~~~Pony, Jinx: Yup.**

**~~Kid Flash: Well, ok then.**

**~~Jinx: **_**PONY DOES NOT OWN POKEMON.**_

**BEN TO THE RESCUE!**

_**Ch. 1: Capture Complete**_

_************^.^************_

High in the Oblivia Region skys, there were some Pidgey flying by very peaceful like; 'till suddenly…. There was Latios streaming through the clouds like mad. Behind him – very close by – were 2 mysterious looking people on weird looking U.F.O.s were chasing after the legendary Eon pokemon.

The 2 people were dressed in green & black clothes. The 1 on the right was a woman. The 1 on left was a man. Both were wearing on their right arm, a control gauntlet of some sort.

"Whee haa!" said the man.

"Just give up already Latios! Do you really think you could get away?" said the woman.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" said the man.

The 2 then sped faster towards Latios. They were just 'bout too close for comfort for Latios when out of the blue sky….

"STARAPTOR!" there was a staraptor suddenly behind them; speeding towards them.

"Wh-who's that?" said the woman as they turned around to see who or what was behind them.

Suddenly out come from on top of the pokemon was a girl. "Stop right there!" yelled the young teen.

"Wait, red goggles, yellow scarf…." the man begin.

The woman then gasped, "& a Capture Styler!"

"You're… a Pokemon Ranger!" exclaimed the man.

"Pidgey, get rid of her!" yelled the woman.

With that said, a Pidgey quickly used Wing Attack on the ranger, but the attack missed & the girl quickly captured it with her Styler.

"Go on Latois! Get out of here!" called out the pokemon ranger.

"LAA!" cried out Latois. With that the pokemon cry, he kicked into high gear an' rocketed out of the safe from harm.

"NO! Not only was our Pidgey captured, but our target got away too!" the man then turned around, for he then said to the ranger, "It's hard to believe someone could pull off a midair capture like that. You're quite something else."

"Oblivia's very peaceful; we don't need a Ranger like you!" said the woman.

"Heh heh, this is how we dispose of worthless trash like you! With a _Plasma Cannon!"_ yelled the man.

"Heh, bring it on," the teenager said. She was acting a bit cocky.

"**TASTE PLASMA, RANGER!" **the man was pretty pissed looking.

'_Shoot.' _thought the ranger. _'Why do I _always _get the bad guys so pissed off?' _After 2 rounds of plasma shooting, the man looked **really **pissed. The Pokemon Ranger sighed mentally. '_Too close.' _thought the young ranger.

"How did she-"

"You're ok…but let's see if you can dodge our double-team attack!" said the woman.

'_Crap!'_ thought the ranger. The ranger the dodged all of their plasma beams. Just barley though.

**Click-click! Click-click!**

"Damnit! My plasma cannon's battery is dead!" said the man.

**Click-click! Click-click!**

"Shit! Mine too! Scaring Latios with wild firing wasn't our best plan of action…" said the woman.

"Then I guess we'll have to _ram_ her!" said the man.

"_What?"_ cried out the startled girl.

Suddenly there was another voice behind the 'about to be rammed ranger'. "You sure you wanna do that?" said the voice. The Pokémon Ranger that's already there instantly _knew _whose voice that belonged to. "Now you have 2 rangers to deal with!" said the new Pokémon Ranger. He was coming up from behind the other ranger.

"Nice of you to finally join us. Well, welcome to the airborne flight I've been having, Ben," said the first Pokémon Ranger.

"Well, I try Summer." Ben said grinning down at her.

"No! There's two of them now!" said the man.

"Lost our target, Plasma cannons not working, Rangers keep popping up, this day can't get any worse," said the woman.

"Oh yes it can," Ben said to Summer, which caused her to giggle. Ben always loved making her giggle and smile.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like we have to retreat." said the woman to the man.

"Wait!" said a voice

Both rangers looked all around themselves trying to find where the mysterious voice came from, but to no-avail.

"There is 1 more on our side now!" said the voice again.

Summer quickly looked up ahead of her, that the clouds were parting between the man & the woman. As quickly as that happened, another man had surfaced above the other 2. His were the colors of red and black, not green and black like the others. His weird looking U.F.O. thing was also a bit different than the others'. Instead of gray it was red, just like his clothes. His hair was a blonde color. The bangs were of a red color. Lastly, the man's eyes were as red as fresh spilt blood. They were quite haunting to look at.

Even at a distance, they glared at her like two evil orbs from hell. Ben had noticed as soon as the red guy had appeared from the clouds, that Summer couldn't stop trembling. Ben knew instantly that Summer was terrified of him. So when Ben looked at the man's eyes more closely, he understood why.

'_His eyes,'_ Ben thought then. _'They're like 2 big droplets of blood,'_

"Leader!" exclaimed the man in green and black, "Those 2 brats are Pokemon Rangers!"

"I can see that. This is the first time I've seen flying rangers though," said the man on the red U.F.O. He then looked closely at poor Summer, who was still shaking a bit. "2 aerial Ranger brats putting on airs with their red goggles & yellow scarves. Fehh, what a pathetic joke," he smirked.

'_Uh oh. Whenever someone -friend or foe- makes fun of Pokemon Rangers, Summer __**loses it.**__'_ Ben thought right before the explosion. _'Well, at least she won't be scared of this guy as much right now.'_

**"OI! WHO'S A JOKE? You're the leader of a team who can't _even_ get rid of a couple of '_BRATS'_!" **Summer yelled at the red clothed man in front of her.

With a sigh from Ben, he said, "Summer, please keep your volcanic top on. Ok?" Before Summer could even nod, the man in red harshly growled out at Summer.

"You there! Do you know the consequences for mouthing off like that? I have just the sport for a tough-talking little brat like you, _my dear,"_ he added with a sneer. "Skydiving... with no parachute!" He then starts to laugh as he starts to charge up his Plasma Cannon & starts to point it right at the female ranger. "Hahahah, you're gonna _love _parachuteless skydiving," he then smirked. "Now-**TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE ****BITCH!"**

With that, Summer cried out in total fear from the blinding light & heat. But, the red lazer beam _didn't _hit Summer. But instead, hit-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After about 6-8 seconds of no pain, Summer peeked out through her goggles to see herself still on top of her Staraptor. "…Huh?" Summer looked side to side. "What happened? Ben?" Summer called out for her partner & best friend. "Ben?"

"Heh, sacrificing himself to save you…. How bold. You, _my dear_, should at least thank your friend for saving you. 'Cause now he's hurtling headfirst into the ocean below, far below," the red man said to Summer.

Summer started trembling again. "Wh-what did y-you say? Ben saved me, & now he's falling into the ocean?" Summer cried out in mortal terror.

"Heh heh, well now, Summer, is it? You seem quite..lucky," the red clothed man said to Summer, all the while having an evil like smirk on his face. "Ha! Why not become our little good luck charm eh Summer?"

"What? Why would I be your _'lucky charm'_ & why would I want to be 1 anyway?" Summer asked the man in red. She was trying to regain her composure in front of this guy.

"It's simple really, you have no say in this. You're gonna be my prisoner whether you like it, or not _my __dear _Summer," the red man said. Summer was still in shock from finding out that Ben could very well be dead at that very moment. But, she still didn't even hesitate to move when the man & woman in green & black from earlier started to fly over to her, to take her captive. So she had her Staraptor fly up out of their reach just in time.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking. Grab her before she gets away!" the man clothed in red

commanded. "Don't let her fly away!"

"SIR!" yelled the both. Then the 2 started flying towards Summer again.

Summer tried to fly down, but the woman got in front of her. Summer did a 180 degree turn but was stopped short. 'Cause the man was behind her.

"No…nowhere to hide, nowhere to go," Summer whispered to herself.

While Summer was whispering this, the red man grinned. _'Heh, good. Now they could just pinch her __Pokemon an' grab her,' _he thought.

Before Summer knew what or just plain _how _it all happened. But everything went downhill from there on. First, the woman pointed her gauntlet at the Pokemon Ranger's Staraptor. Then purple rings appeared out of nowhere around the bird pokemon; to which the Staraptor disappeared out from underneath the ranger's feet. Summer gave a yelp when she started to fall. But the man in red & black had grabbed onto her red vest to prevent her from falling down into the water below them. The man in red then quickly pulled the young Pokemon Ranger up onto his red UFO. He then pulled out

Some rope & begin to tie her wrists around the base of 1 of his 2 controllers to keep her from falling off. All the while the man with the red eyes noticed the girl had a terrorfied look in her hazel warm brown orbs. "Heh, you're scared aren't you?"

"I-I, don't have to answer that," Summer replied turning her eyes to the right facing away from her captor, back to where she last saw her lost partner.

"Ben…." Summer sighed sadly.

"Now now Summer, there's nothing to be afraid of, yet. Heheheh," the man in the red clothes smirked.

"This," she sighed again. "….is a miserable day,' Summer moaned.

The man just grinned._ '1 pest down, 1 scared little girl to go.'_

**_**********^.^**********_**

**~~Pony: Well that's it people!**

**~~Yugi: So we're now done for today?**

**~~Atem: Looks like Yugi.**

**~~Kid FLash: Guess what reviewers?**

**~~~~Reviewers: ?**

**~~Jinx: It's Pony's BIRTHDAY!**

**~~Pony: I-wha-I can't believe that I _actually _forgot! YAAAAY! I'm now 16 years old!**

**~~~~everybody in the room: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PONY!**

**~~Pony: An' for what I want out of you peeps for like a present would of like some PLZZZZZZZZ some like, of reviews? ...OOH! CAKE! *jumps in cake headfirst.***

***^.^***

* * *

**{*^'^*}**

_This was ment to go on the site on **July 11th,**_not _on July 12th._

_For as I had recently had planned to put these stories up yesterday._

_But since I had an impatient friend who was in my room._

_She kept on texting moi to hurry it on up._

_Grrrrr, Emma can _sooooooo_ **rude** at of times!_

_So I'm sorry for keeping this from you wonderous humans!_


End file.
